Trapped In Brawl? Save Sister! Fall In Love!
by BabyLuvGal
Summary: After Kiki's lil sister accidentally gets trapped in brawl. It's up to Kiki to find a way to save her, and the brawlers are up for helping. Maybe even a little romance! Lots of fluff  LinkxPit,PitxOC,ZeldaxLink  Plz read and review
1. Trapped In Brawl

**Gal: I haven't been on fanfics in a while but this story will make up for the time.**

**Pit: So you say…**

**Link: I for one am found what she is writing about.**

**Pit" It seems interesting.**

**Gal: I love you guys!**

**Link: We know (winks)**

**Gal: I'll do it first! I don't own ssbb! Nintendo does, go NINTENDO!**

I shouted," Yes! I beat you Ganondorf! Wahoo!"

I just beat another round of brawl on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It was hard at first but I knew I could beat him with Pit. My sister walked in and stood in front of the screen.

I demanded," Move it Cary."

"The words are 'please' and 'excuse me'." She scoffed.

I replied angrily," In your dreams."

"Mom says come down for dinner." Cary said with a sigh.

"Alright," I sighed.

We both walked out of my room and down the stairs. I could already smell the delicious chicken mom made. It was baked and probably had bar b q sauce. I sat right on the right side of the dinning room table. Mom and Dad walked in with plates.

"It smells good Mom." I smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart." She giggled.

Dad sat down next to me. Cary sat in her chair with the phone book under her. Cary was a small seven years old. I am fifteen; I have no problem saying my age. But, my Mom says, "A woman should and will never tell her age. You can not tell mine."

She sat some bar b q chicken on the table; it was a really big plate. Of course I was willing to grab the most. That was one of my problems; I could be the greediest girl in the world and still be skinny. I'm not that skinny, I have little curves but it's just my thighs.

"Let's not forget the vegetables." Mom announced.

I saw her bring in a bowl of peas and carrots. Thank goodness two favorite veggies. We all began to grab and eat the food. Not like pigs but we ate like kings. We talked about mindless things like what we were doing for the summer.

"I'm done, bye." I said walking away with my plate.

After I washed up I went right back to the game.

"You're still playing that haunted game?" Cary asked." Why do you play it Kiki?"

I answered," Because…it's fun. It's not haunted."

"Then tell me the story on how you bought it." Cary ordered.

I responded," I bought at some GameStop."

"No, you really explain it." Cary said." With details."

I sighed and paused the game. Cary smiled and sat next to me. Such an annoying little sister. When did she learn about details?

I sighed," It went a little like this…"

FLASHBACK

I was walking down the street where the markets were. I wanted Super Smash Bros. Brawl so bad but the first GameStop was closed. You would think since it's a new game it would be flooded.

"There is another GameStop around the corner." Said a kid.

I thanked him and ran around the corner. It was in a small alley way. It was creepy to me at first but I didn't care. I slowly walked in. It was filled with children and teenagers. All playing games, talking, pointing left and right, and more.

I walked over to the wii games. One more Super Smash left and I grabbed it. I walked right into the line in front of the cash register. It took ten maybe even fifteen minutes before I finally got to the counter.

"I'd like to buy this." I smiled.

"Ah, the last one. This one is special." Said the man.

The man was kind of old; he looked about in his forties, with the GameStop uniform black and red outfit.

"Please, read the instructions before you play it." He asked.

I hesitated," Yeah…like any kid would."

That was a lie, I never read the instructions. I just play and learn the moves. After I paid for the game and left the store I thought about the old man. I turned and the GameStop was closed?

"Weird…" I said surprisingly.

END FLASHBACK

Cary said," The instructions you didn't read them!"

"I never will." I scoffed." It's probably something stupid."

"But you have to…" Cary said sadly.

I stood up. My throat was dry. I didn't want to leave Cary here.

"Do not touch that game if you do all your doll's heads will be ripped off." I said deviously.

"Yes."

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and got some soda. I took a sip and then gave a simple," ah…" It was refreshing. O walked back up stairs. I guess my parents were in their room watching a movie.

I saw something on my screen when I walked in. A purple screen? What did Cary do? I saw the instruction booklet open!

I shouted," Cary! Cary, where are you?"

"Stop yelling." My Dad shouted.

The screen went back to the game. I shut the door behind me.

"Kiki! Kiki, help me!" Cary said.

"Cary?" I searched.

I looked at the game. She was being dragged away by Ganon! I gasped like I seen a ghost. This must have been a dream. I needed to wake myself up. I pinched my arm and flinched. It wasn't a dream.

I thought of the booklet for a second. Should I have read it? I grabbed the book.

I read," Please read this out loud."

That's weird but I needed to do it.

I said aloud," All the games in the world. Here this young girl. Make the game come to life to save the little tike."

Everything else was blank. Was something supposed to happen? I leaned on the screen and fell right through it! Everything was white. I felt so dizzy all of a sudden. Like I was going to…sleep. I did.

Pitt's POV:

"You've been doing well in training my friend." Link smiled.

I replied," Really? You think so?"

"Maybe one day you'll even beat me." Link shrugged.

I said," Wow. I doubt that Link."

Link patted my head. Link was like an older brother to me. He was the second guy who accepted me besides Mario. I looked up to see a white rip in the sky?

"What's that?" Link asked.

I suggested," I should look."

I started flying to it.

"Be careful." Link shouted.

I got closer to it. What was it a portal? Something pink started to come? It couldn't have been Kirby. The pink thing fell right on me. It was a girl. Both of us falling down.

"Pit!" Link shouted.

I floated back up. With the girl in my hand. She had white hair, with black cat ears, and a cat tail; she wore a black shirt that was strapless with black leganes. I floated down. Link felt her head and she flinched.

"She might have fainted?" Link said.

I asked," What is she? Who is she?"

"I don't know, let's see if Zelda knows." Link suggested.


	2. Let's Find My Sister!

**Gal: Sorry it's been taking me so long, I was under another summer break spell.**

**Pit: I don't mind really.**

**Link: Neither do I.**

**Kiki: I kind of do. A summer spell, really?**

**Pit: I got under it.**

**Link: Let's just do this…**

**Gal: (begins to type)**

Kiki's POV:

I opened my eyes and seen the nice bright sun. I closed them again and sat up. I felt like a huge brick was upon my head. I sighed and opened my eyes once more. They adjusted very easily. I noticed I was on a mattress. In someone's room.

Link smiled," Good morning sleepy head."

I gasped," Where am I?"

Pit flew down to us. I couldn't accept as true this. Zelda standing next to me. I screamed and everyone flinched. It was a dream, I was dreaming.

Link asked," Is something wrong?"

I gasped," You're all a hallucination. A figment of my imagination!"

"Figment, of your imagination? Where are you from?" Zelda asked.

I panicked," D-don't talk to me! I don't know you!"

Pit remarked," We don't know you either."

"Your not real, your video game characters." I said crazily.

Link replied," We are not. We're from a lot of different place. But, not video game characters."

Pit pinched my wrist and I flinched. This was not a dream? I blushed and stood. The room almost seemed like a dorm. A bunk bed and another bed. A television as well as posters. I was amazed that I was in brawl.

"So, what's your name, Miss?" Zelda asked.

I answered," Kakishi, but everyone calls me Kiki."

"Where are you from?" Link asked.

I answered," I'm from Tokyo, Japan."

"I think I've heard of that place." Pit smiled.

It was very confusing and I had a hard time answering questions. I guess the game really is haunted. I felt something twitch on m ears and touched my ankle. I looked down a tail from my behind swatting back and forth? I felt my head and cat ears twitched.

I gasped," I'm a cat."

"I think half cat to be exact." Zelda replied.

I gasped," So I got super powers too?"

"Did you have amnesia when you fell on Pit?" Link asked.

I answered," No. See, in Japan is the real place. You guys are non-fictional characters made by people. I'm just a human girl but now I discover I'm half cat."

Link scoffed," Absurd, I am very real."

I asked," Has anyone seen a little girl?"

I had just remembered my little sister. Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads. I was beginning to get worried.

"What about this little girl?" Zelda asked.

I responded," My little sister. She has blonde pig tails and wore a bright green dress. Blue eyes and a cute smile. She was taken."

"I can't say I've seen her?" Pit replied.

Link sighed," Let's go ask some of thee brawlers."

"Okay." I pouted.

Link held my hand (as I blushed) and we all exited the room. There was a hallway and everything. Like some type of boarding school or college? I speculated why this was? First we ran into Sonic, he was walking along until I clomped him.

"Kiki, please, get off of the hedgehog." Zelda sighed.

I stood off of him and helped him up. It was a little embarrassing.

I replied," Sorry sonic. It's just I'm a bog fan."

"Don't worry it's only a sting. Who are you?" Sonic said.

Pit smiled," A new brawler."

"Call me Kiki." I smiled.

Sonic replied," Okay Kiki. How can I be of assistance?"

I asked," Have you seen a little girl?"

Sonic answered," I can't say I have. I'll keep my eyes peeled."

"Thanks Sonic, it means a lot." Link said happily.

Of course, we asked some other characters like Mario, Peach, Lucario, and Fox (A/N: They couldn't find the other brawlers.)

"It's almost time to go. Who will Kiki stay with?" Pit asked.

Link answered," It has to be Zelda. I don't think it's such a good idea to let her meet Marsh at this time."

Pit chuckled," Right the prince of the perverts."

I smiled," Marth is a pervert?"

"Yes." Zelda sighed.

I blushed," Wow and I thought he'd be nice."

Zelda giggled," its okay. It's Friday so Peach and I have a girl's night. It's fun and so we must go."

I replied," Sure."

Zelda and I started walking off. Pit said my name aloud.

"Yes?" I turned.

Pit blushed," Have a good night."

"Thanks Pit." I smiled.

**Don't worry little sis, I'll find you** **I thought. **


	3. Training, My Sister Is Here!

**Gal: I am so sorry for all my viewers. School started for me a little earlier than expected and I wasn't as prepared as thought…**

**Link: I'd like to see what happens.**

**Pit: U-umm…it seems cool.**

**Link: I know it'll be Pit.**

**Pit: (blush) thanks.**

**Gal: AWWW! I love you two!**

The next day seemed to be least of what I'd expect. It actually changed the way I looked at Brawl. People still wore their pajamas. As if I was in boarding school.

I wore a silk blue dress that went at least two inches below my knees. Zelda gave it to me which was sweet. Peach actually said the other reason why she is giving it to me is because she bought a new pink silk dress.

I kept following Peach through the hall way. It was pretty early so I was hardly up. I kept rubbing my eyes and yawning. I rubbed my eyes once more unable to see, I slowed down, I yawned once more. Until, I suddenly bumped into something soft? I took my hands off my eyes and blinked.

Pit smiled," Good morning Kiki."

I slightly smiled," Hello Pit."

"T-t-the dress…is nice…its u-uum…see through? I could have sworn, Zelda wore it before, correct?" Pit hesitated.

I replied," Its Zelda's old dress."

"K-Kiki I-I was wondering…if you…" He stopped.

I continued," If I…"

"If you would like me to show you the way to the cafeteria. You must be l-lost." Pit blushed.

I replied," W-what? Where did Peach go?"

"I didn't see her anywhere here?" Pit said sadly.

I responded," Oh I must have lost her when I was rubbing my eyes,"

I used my wrist and rubbed it against my eye once more. Then I flinched as I felt a slight pinch in my left eye. I stopped rubbing and held my hand to my left eye.

Pit asked," Is something wrong?"

"S-something is…in my eye…ow…it stiiinnnggss…" I cried.

Pit gently moved my hand and asked if I could open my eye. I slightly opened it as tears ran down my face. He put his hand on my cheek and blew onto my eye lightly.

"Ah-ah…ow…" I cried.

Pit replied," Is it out?"

I blinked twice and there was no longer pain. I wiped my tears and smile with a nod.

"T-then let's go eat." Pit smiled.

At breakfast I sat with Pit, Link, Peach, and Zelda came later. I had an omelet. While Pit and Peach had Capn' Crunch along with Zelda and Link eating pancakes.

"I see that Kiki is now a cat. But does she have the abilities of one?" Peach said.

Link looked toward me," That would be cool if she did."

"Let's also not forget about Kiki's sister." Zelda said.

I replied," Or me going home?"

"So, many problems…so little time." Pit sighed.

I said sadly," I know how you feel. To tell you the truth I never missed my sister so much. My parents…I don't really mind. But I just feel so terrible that I couldn't save her."

"It's not your fault Kiki." Link said.

Pit smiled," Yes. We'll get who ever is after your sister. We'll help as much as possible, right guys?"

"Right." My friends said in unison.

I was nearly in tears," Thanks guys."

"First, of course. Pit and I will have to help you practice." Link smiled.

I said hesitantly," Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden."

Pit chuckled," Because when Link smiles sometimes it's his pride smile. Thinking he's always the best."

"Oh, yeah Wings?"

"Yes!"

"Come here!" Link ran over to Pit.

Pit was fighting Link's soft jabs at the stomach and all of us laughing. Marth separated the two. His hands tight on both their heads.

"Well if it isn't the cutest gay couple ever?" Marth chuckled.

Pit fussed," If you say that one more time…!"

"You'll what? Get your boyfriend over here to beat me up?" Marth teased.

Link said angrily," Who said anything about us dating? We're just good friends."

"Sure, sure." Marth scoffed and let of their heads.

Link tripped Marth over and he stumbled and we all laughed. Marth blew his hair back to place and walked away.

~~~~BRAWL PRACTICE~~~ ~

We arrived at Hyrule Castle(A/N: It is a place in BRAWL).

Link asked," Have you ever exactly used a weapon?"

I answered," Once. It was a smash dual bladed sword and ninja stars at a video game convention."

"That sounds…odd." Pit blurted.

Link replied," How tall were they exactly?"

"Err…I don't know the exact measurement? But it the swords were from my wrist to my elbow and the ninja stars were about the size of my palm."

"She's small Link. She can be in the speed categories. It'll be easy teaching her." Pit smiled.

Link replied," I kind of thought the Speeds after her weapon use. They're light like her too."

I blushed," Is that a good thing?"

"Very, very good thing for me." Pit said happily.

Link replied," It'll be easy for me too."

Pit asked," Can you do things a cat can do?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

Pit held my waist and we flew up high. It was kind of nice. Not to mention how strong he was.

Pit said," I'm going to let you go. T-to see if you land on your feet…like cats. They do that right?"

"Ehh?" I gasped.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Trust Pit!" Link said.

"On three okay? One…two…three!" Pit said aloud.

"Whoa." I shouted.

I landed directly onto my feet. Link looked curiously at me.

"I-I did it. Like a cat." I jumped in excitement. "I did it!"

Pit dropped down and clapped," I think that's he power."

Link nodded," A good one in deed."

"I always have been good at climbing. Oh, since I'm a cat I can probably do it three times better!"

I jumped to the top of the railing and did a hand stand.

Link gasped," Amazing!"

"Wow, you rock Kiki!" Pit cheered.

I flipped back to the ground. Link handed me two small swords the length I said it was. I smiled with excitement.

Link explained," We'll skip the basics since you said you knew what to do from training. Pit mind getting the punching bag?"

"Sure." Pit smiled.

Pit flew away and into the little portal.

Link said," Since its dual blade item your using Pit will help you more. I'm helping with defense and targeting."

"Gee thanks." I smiled.

"I got some ninja stars from 'Sheik'. If you want anymore ask her. I meant him!"

"It's okay Link, I know."

"You know?"

"I know."

I sat my swords down. Link held one of my hands along and raised my hand up high.

He said," Okay…see the target above us?"

I blushed," U-uh…sure."

"Use your strength and quickly hit it." He clarified.

Link's breath was so close to my neck it was also warm too. It made me blush how close he was and I missed the target. I kept trying but every time I missed it Link would move his hand lower or slid his hand across my arms.

Pit then came back and we practiced more or less all day. Zelda ran to us.

"Please..come quick…someone knows where your sister may have went." Zelda panted.

I gasped," My sister?"


	4. Pit Captured!

**Gal: Hello, I decided to give an extra chapter for the people who have been waiting so long for this.**

**Link: The reason why she took so long was because she was really thinking of a new for the story.**

**Pit: Don't mind Link he's in a grouchy mood. **

**Link: I AM NOT GROU….I stand corrected.**

**Gal: XD**

**Pit: :P**

**Link: .**

Everyone began to head toward the Pokémon stadium. Pokémon Trainer was there and he was training his Pokémon.

Zelda asked," Where exactly did you see the little girl being dragged off PT?"

Pokémon Trainer answered," She was being dragged of but one of those R. and just fell of the cliff! But when I informed Master Hand, he didn't believe me? He said,' there hasn't been those R. seen anywhere since Tabuu.'"

"Eh, where could they have gone to?" I asked.

I leaned onto Link's shoulder and again nearly in tears.

"Another…dead end." I cried.

Link wrapped his arm around me," Ohh poor thing."

"A-are you sure?" Pit asked.

Pokémon Trainer replied," Yes! They dragged her off the cliff before I took out my Pokémon. Then they just disappeared!"

"Perhaps they teleported while jumping off the cliff?" Zelda said.

"But, where would they go?" Pit asked.

Link said with a gasp," Ganondorf must know!"

I said sadly," I seen Ganon too when my sister disappeared into the television."

"Where is he?" Pit asked.

"Anywhere Link isn't." Zelda giggled.

"True, very true." Link shrugged lightly.

I sat my head up from his shoulder. Link sighed and we all left Pokémon Stadium. I wondered where my sister could possibly be? How my parents were? How I'll get home? I had so many problems at this point. These questions I have are way too difficult to answer.

Pit looked over at me. He looked at me with a disturbed face.

He asked," Want to see the orange-sunset?"

I answered," A sunset…? Sure, I guess."

Pit led me to Sky World. It was magnificent. The clouds were such a pretty white and orange. The sky was a light pink, orange, and blue. I sat at the edge of the stage.

Pit smiled," Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is. It's so pretty it's unbelievable!" I said happily.

"You worried me when I seen your face when we were walking back to our dorms. Watching the orange sunset always makes me feel better." Pit said.

I replied," I'm glad you got me here. It does make me feel a lot better."

"Then my work here is done." Pit chuckled.

I asked," Do you think we can figure out this terrible mystery?"

Pit patted my back," You know I think we can. If we can get past brawl using our all then we can get past this mystery. Believe me I'm sure your sister is fine."

"Thanks Pit." I smiled.

He winked," Anytime."

That morning the strangest thing happened. We were all eating breakfast again until R.O.B. came to us.

"Beep-bop, tracks of my minions are last founded at…Battle Field." It said.

"Err…what did he just say?" I asked.

Zelda replied," There seems to be something at the Battle Field, I suppose."

Link stood," We should go."

Pit replied," Ohh. But I haven't even eaten my cereal yet!"

"Me too. I want to eat first…" I whined.

"Oh, alright." Link sat.

"Heh, truly a hero." Zelda smiled.

Link blushed," Thanks."

"I'm a hero." Pit munched.

I giggled," A messy one at that matter."

Pit blushed and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Everyone laughed and Pit fussed. He felt really embarrassed.

After that morning we went to the battle field. There were at least ten R. there! Pit and Link took out their swords.

I asked," Where is my sister?"

"Beep-bop, sister unfound. Attack, beep." Said a R.O.B

I took out my ninja stars and hit a few R. stunning them in their spot. Pit jumped up and hit the R.O.B into the air! Link grabbed the R.O.B using his hook-shot and kicked the R.O.B down.

Zelda used her magic to flip the R.O.B around and pushed it back. I used my dual bladed sword next and cut the R.O.B multiple times. I kicked it down and it slid of the stage with sparks flying behind it.

"Yay, I did it!" I cheered.

"Kiki!" Pit shouted

R.O.B came back up when I wasn't looking and pushed me back. Then it shot a beam at my stomach making me slid again the ground. I laid there as pain surged through me. I never felt so much pain before. It was no and horrifying.

"Kiki!" Link shouted.

Link stood in front of me. He spun roughly and the R.O.B was thrown off the stage. Link bent down and handed me an apple.

"Just take one bite. You'll feel a lot better." Link smiled.

I cautiously sat up and took one bite. I stood and thanked Link.

"HEY! Now that she's better, mind helping just a bit?" Pit said angrily.

Pit was being swarmed by R. along with Zelda. Link chuckled and started toward Pit. Link slashed and thrashed most of them with Pit. I helped Zelda using some of Link's moves.

"Beep-bop, using Black Trap Cage!" Said a R.O.B

We looked around to see what the R.O.B was talking about? The R. even flew away.

Pit suggested," Why don't I look around from the air?"

"Pit I don't think…"

"Nonsense Kiki." He interrupted." I'll be fine."

Pit started to fly up when Link grabbed his hand. Link looked at him with a concerned face and Pit blushed.

"I'll be fine." Pit smiled.

Zelda said," Please Pit…be careful."

Link let go and Pit flew up high.

I asked," Do you see anything?"

"I-I think so…it's hard to tell…it's purple…" Pit said.

Link gasped as he seen it too. So did I. It was a big purple glowing net! Link tried shooting his hook-shot to Pit to get him down but Pit was too high up.

"Ah-ahhh!" Pit said with a gasp.

Pit got captured by the net. I jumped up trying to reach Pit.

"Stretch!" I said while jumping toward the net.

I couldn't reach it and fell down. Zelda used her magic to catch me. Link tried using a bomb arrow to break the net.

"Pit oh-no." I said sadly.

"L-link are you alright?" Zelda asked.

"Dang it-I should have- let's follow the net." Link said angrily.

"L-link…" I hesitated.

"Come on! There is no time to waste!" Link shouted angrily as he walked away.

"Let's follow him then…" Zelda sighed.

We began to follow the net. It was so high up you could hardly see it. Link was really angry. I've never imagined him this way. It was almost frightening.

I asked," Link are you sure we should follow the net without other people's help?"

"We don't need anyone else's help. We can handle those robots ourselves." Link growled.

Zelda said," But Link I think-."

"I'm not letting Pit go!" Link disrupted.

"Yikes." I gasped.

I hope we could find my sister and help Pit. Right now that's the only two things on my mind. Besides Link being angry. He's so scary when angry. Seems even heroes have darksides?


	5. Link's True Feelings

**Gal: This chapter was a little hard and intense for me. It took a lot of work.**

**Link: (reads through it and blushes) U-um….**

**Gal: Enjoy (devious smile)**

**Pit: WAIT WHA-**

"I think the net is getting…lower?" Zelda said.

"Lower?" I gasped.

"It is!" Link gasped.

It seemed a little space ship shaped like a black cloud was carrying the net? It was a little scary seeing it come down so hard. Pit was flying around like a trapped flying a jar.

One big bang and it was directly a mile in front of it. We hid to the side as we seen R. surround the net.

Pit said angrily," These things are cutting into my skin! Let me go!"

"P-pit." Link whispered.

I asked," How many do you think there are?"

Zelda answered," About may be thirty."

"I-I don't know if we can handle that many?" I hesitated.

Link said angrily," Come on! We're heroes! We don't need to know if we can 'handle' that many. We just need to know how to save the person."

"Link is right. We need to save Pit! He would have done the same for us." Zelda smiled.

I nodded," Alright."

Link took out his arrow and added a bomb to it. I took out my ninja stars as Zelda took out her bomb arrows.

"So, we don't have to fight too many of course." Link winked.

We all shot at once knocking out at least fifteen. Link and I ran out first with our swords.

"Kiki? Zelda? Link?" Pit gasped.

I cut a few R. heads off while running. Static electricity popped left and right as we went through the army. A few more R. came down.

Zelda gasped," SMASH BALL!"

"W-where?" Link asked.

I looked over as R. were trying to catch the smash ball! I jumped up on one R.O.B and quickly grabbed the smash ball.

"I got it!" I shouted.

Link demanded," Break it!"

"I know what to do." I sighed.

I saw R. coming at me! I gasped and quickly began to stomp on the ball. Suddenly it broke and I started to glow like a rainbow. I felt power surge through me.

"Meow! Prepare to lose!" I shouted.(A.N: You know…everyone else has a catch phrase and stuff…why not Kiki?)

A giant cat toy appeared in my hand. It was a huge pink glowing fuzzy ball attached to a string. I threw it across the platform and all the R. flew away. The fuzzy ball disappeared and I stopped glowing.

"Whoa, baby." Pit gasped.

"What a move you got there Kiki." Zelda giggled.

I bowed," Thank you. Thank you."

"Ow-ow, still kind of caught in the net that's ripping through my skin." Pit gave a weak smile.

Link cut the net and Pit stood. He had bruises all over his wings and arms.

"I-I tried to escape but every time I did…it would sting me." Pit said sadly.

"I'm sure doctor Mario can help. I'll walk you there." Link smiled.

"Aw, you should have heard Link. Always whining about you and getting mad when we couldn't walk near a cloud because it was about to break." Zelda teased.

Link blushed," I was just worried about Pit that's all."

"Well next time you may have to go by yourself. Almost every cloud we stepped on we almost fell." I sighed.

"Aw, Link!" Pit hit Link's arm." You shouldn't make the girls suffer over me!"

"Ow, I helped…Zelda and Kiki."

"Sure you did." I said sarcastically.

We arrived home after a few hours. It took a little longer because Pit couldn't fly well. As soon as we got there Zelda and I took a rest. Then after our long nap we decided to take a bath.

Pit's POV:

"I-I may know where they're hiding Kiki's sister." I said.

Link replied, "Really? I never have seen that part of brawl before so…I wouldn't know."

"Of course, it's the sky Link…it's my thing." I chuckled.

"True." Link sighed.

I was in a bundle of pain however; if I let Link know he would never let me touch the floor. Which didn't sound like a bad idea? But I didn't want to be a burden.

We arrived at doctor Mario's office.

"Ah, Link-a and Pit-a what can I do-a for you?" Doctor Mario asked."Oh Pit-a are you alright?"

I said," Not too much doctor. It's kind of a long story but my wings are in terrible pain. I can't even move them."

"Oh, dear. Please-a take a seat." Doctor Mario said.

I sat on the cushiony seat. While Link watched and leaned against the wall.

"Please-a take of the top-a of your garment so I can have a good look." Doctor Mario requested.

I blushed and slowly took off the top of my toga and garment underneath it. Doctor Mario turned the seat and my back was turned to both D. Mario and Link. I kind of felt embarrassed for some reason.

"Oh, dear. I can see-a the problem-a." D. Mario said sadly.

I asked," W-what's wrong?"

"Your bruised all-a around your wing connection-a to your back. I have some-a medicine that-a may relieve your-a pain instantly." said happily.

"O-okay." I hesitated.

D. Mario turned my cushion seat back around and he left to get the medicine. I sat there trying not to look at Link's face. I kicked in my chair and hummed a tune.

"You look pretty funny. Like a little kid waiting for his lollipop." Link chuckled.

I looked at him," Shut up!"

"I mean that in a good way. It's good to keep young." Link smiled.

I said with a chuckle," Your only three years older than I am."

"In yet I can still beat you and you're the one with the youth."

"You have some youth in you too."

"Yes but not like yours. Soon, I'll just be some ugly old man like Ganondorf."

"Link you're a hunk. You won't look that bad."

"A hunk, huh?"

I blushed and panicked," N-not that what I said means anything. I just…I don't know what I am saying anymore."

"So, you say." Link chuckled.

The doctor walked back in. He turned the cushion seat once more.

Doctor Mario said," This-a may sting just-a little."

He dabbed a little on my back and I whimpered in pain. It really stung. I could even hear the slight sizzle of it cleaning my wounds. He dabbed a bit more at the gap of where my wings connect to my back.

"Ow-ow…oh Pelutena that stings!" I whimpered.

Doctor Mario turned me back around.

"How-a do you-a feel now?" D. Mario asked.

I moved my wings around. I didn't feel any pain.

I smiled," I feel great now!"

"That is-a good. Now take it-a easy with the flying and you should-a be fine." He smiled.

"Thank you so much." I smiled.

Doctor Mario walked out. I took my protective garment of f and kept my toga on. That way not much weight is on my back.

Link smiled," I'm glad you feel better."

I spun around in the seat," I know! I'm just glad to be back!"

Link stopped my seat from spinning and was close to my face. I terribly blushed.

"I am also glad your back too." Link smiled.

"L-link…" I hesitated.

Link let go of my seat and slightly moved back.

"Pit I've wanted to tell you something for a while…"

"O-oh?"

"Pit…I love you." Link blushed.

"E-eh?"

Link held my hand.

"I do. I know it' kind of wrong but…I've loved you for a long time now." He smiled.

"Link…I-I…mmhmmm…"

Link forced a kiss on me. A hard one too. I couldn't escape his grip. I didn't know what to do? He was so much stronger than I was. I didn't know weather to kiss him back or to stop this with an attack.

Link stopped and started to kiss down my neck.

"L-link…stop…please…" I begged.

"Heh, stop what? We haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Link chuckled huskily.

He pushed the cushion chair against the wall and kissed me once more.

I mumbled against his lips," L-link…!"

Kiki's POV:

"We're near the doctor's office right?" I asked.

"Very close actually. It's room 2-B." Zelda answered.

"The boys have been gone for a while now. Let's go check on them." I skipped.

Zelda said," You go on without me. I have to go check up on something."

"If you say so." I smiled.

I skipped all the way to the doctor's office. I opened the door and turned to see…Link and Pit making out?

Pit looked over to see me and pushed Link back. Link turned to also see me. I looked behind me then shut the door.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh-no! Should I have seen that? Maybe I should have knocked? What do I do now? Do I walk back in? No, I should run!" I said talking to myself.

I ran as far away as I could. I didn't know they were gay? I felt like I kind of didn't know Link or Pit. I tripped over and fell on the ground.

"Hey there. Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

I stood and said sadly," I am…okay, I suppose."

"Doesn't sound like it? I was on my way to get a chili dog. Want to come with me?"

"S-sure."

"We can talk about it. If you want?" Sonic said.

I replied," Sure."

After we got a chili dogs we sat at the battle field.

"So, what's up?" Sonic asked.

I said sadly," I walked to Doctor Mario's office and when I went in I saw…"  
"You saw?" Sonic continued.

I sighed," I saw Pit and Link making out."

"I knew they were gay!" Sonic sighed.

"I didn't think so…"

"Oh, dear. I bet you think you went across their private line and now none of you can look at each other the same way." Sonic said sadly.

I cried," Everyone knows me so well!"

"I'm…sorry?" Sonic hesitated.

"HEYY! DINNER TIME!" Yelled Toon Link.

"Come on, let's go eat." I smiled.

"Whoo! More chili cheese dogs!" Sonic cheered.

At lunch I sat at a table alone. Link sat with Zelda. Pit was no where to be found.

"H-hey." Said a familiar voice.

I turned," Hey."

Pit asked," Mind if I sit…with you?"

"S-sure."

He sat down next to me. I kind of blushed. Every time I looked at Pit's eyes I seen that image of Link and Pit…kissing.

"L-link kissed me. I-I'm sorry you had to see it though." Pit blushed.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure Link couldn't help himself. Your adorable, Pit." I smiled.

"R-really?"

"Yes. Now can't we stop this not sitting with each other, shenanigan?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

We both came over and sat with Zelda and Link. Still it was a little awkward but I'd rather it be awkward than nothing at all.

"What's wrong? You guys act like you seen a ghost?" Zelda asked.

I giggled," I'd rather wanted to have seen the ghost though."

Link chuckled," Oh please."

"Y-you guys are so embarrassing!" Pit whined.

Zelda asked," Really what's wrong?"

"Nothing." We all laughed.


End file.
